Puppies
by Damienthecat
Summary: Cloud and Zack mess up Hojo's lab. Hojo gets a sweet revenge but throwing a successful experience on our favorite Soldiers!


_**Welcome to my brand new fic!! It's supposed to be one-shot but maybe I'll write another chapter if inspiration strikes me XD So what is to be expected here: **_

_**Zack  
Cloud  
Puppies  
Kawaii  
Cuteness  
Nonsense **_

_**ENJOY!!  
**_

* * *

- LITTLE BASTARDS!!  
- RUN, CLOUD! RUN!!

Two young men ran away from Hojo's now messed up laboratory laughing their asses off. Cloud and Zack had gone too far this time. No one was allowed in his laboratory and them, they broke the rule and destroyed everything. Oh, he was sure they hadn't come there with that idea in mind but when Zack was around, disaster was always near. It must have started with something as simple as a ''pretty'' colored falcon was taken and oops! Cloud dropped it and it broke, panicked they tried to create another one and voilà; the perfect formula for disaster. Hojo smirked silently as he found a formula while cleaning up. The boys had done their final mistake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack woke up early this Sunday. Groaning for waking on the only holiday of the month, he yawned and stretched in his usual fashion but something felt wrong, like he wasn't as flexible as before. Tweaking an ear, he rolled over to... wait, an ear...? The Soldier opened his bright blue eyes only to see he was lying on his stomach and starring at paws. Paws...? Since when did he have paws? Was that a stupid joke from Angeal again? Growling, he swinged into sitting position right on his tail.

-Ow! That hurt. Zack moaned

It was staring to freak him out. Sensation into the tail, ear tweaking and very realistic paws... Soon enough, Zack understood to understand he had been transformed into a dog. Who could have done that to him?! He also noticed he wasn't in his bed anymore but in something that resembled a large box. The person, who is suspected to be a certain mad scientist, carried him and threw him in a box! Zack silently cursed himself for being a heavy sleeper but his attention soon got drawn by a golden retriever beside him. The sleeping puppy was young and seemed fragile with his long golden fur covering his slim body. Zack knew it was Cloud, even the cutest puppy in the world was not cute as a sleeping Cloud-cadet. The dark...furred man chose not to wake him without good answers to his questions and went to explore his new world.

Controlling the animal body was quickly mastered by Zack once he got how to walk on four legs. The box wasn't very large tough. He could only walk a few feet before bumping into a wall. It was better then a cage like he had seen in the ShinRa's laboratories but he still preferred the open spaces of nature but he didn't know where he was and in this form, he preferred to stay in the safety of the box. A shard of glass was posed against a wall which was cowardly approached by Zack who was afraid to dare to look at it. What kind of dog was he? He knew he was a big dog but judging from the size proportion with Cloud, he was nothing more then a puppy. The mirror confirmed that theory. Instead of a handsome young man, Zack was starring at baby husky. His face was pretty, the black and white fur was cut so precisely it looked like it was painted and his bright blue eyes were surrounded of black just like eyeliner. His admiration was stopped abruptly by a groan coming from the young retriever.

Cloud didn't feel really good this morning, he felt sore. He groaned even more when he thougth his bed was even less comfortable then usual. Twitching the sleep of his ears, Cloud got up and walk on four legs as if he always did so. After a few seconds, he realised a puppy was sitting across him, starring at him like he was crazy. The blond wondered why there was a dog in the dorms, the K-9 unit wasn't allowed in the soldiers'dorms. Slowly, he made his way up to Zack, smiling softly not to scare him off.

- Hey little fellow, what you doing here? he asked as he patted his head  
- Hey, why do I have a paw? he asked again but in a much worried way  
-Cloud...We... Zack started slowly  
-OH MY GOD YOU SPOKE!!  
-Cloud, calm down!! Don't have a fit on me!  
-How can this be?! How do you know my name??  
-Cloud, breath!  
-Why am I in a box?! I have claustrophobia!  
-Cloud!  
-I must be dreaming! Yeah! That's it! A nightmare!  
-DAMN CLOUD!

Zack hit the hysterical puppy behind the head, smashing him into the mirror. Cloud panted a moment before daring to peek at his new form. He banished his first thougths as he stared at a cute golden retriever a little smaller then the husky. His long mane was dropping elegantly while the shorter hair on his head were standing up and his blue eyes were even bigger then before.

-Now, will you listen? Zack asked, drawing the cadet back to Earth  
-Yes... responded Cloud in a shy voice  
-I have no idea why we're here but I do know it's not a dream, we're dogs, I suspect Hojo to be responsible for this, only him is sick enough to do this. Oh, and we're in a box.

Cloud didn't reply and shivered instead.

-What's wrong Cloudy?  
-You said we were in a box...  
-Yeah, so?  
-I can't be in a box...  
-Sorry to break it to ya, but you are.  
-No, Zack, you don't get it. I _cannot_ be in a box.

The husky only starred at him cluelessly. Cloud sighed but inside, he felt the walls closing on him. His breathing speeded as his eyes reflected nothingness, worrying the other who started to shake him off. He was suffocating in Zack's dense fur as the walls were were crushing them together. Soon he wouldn't be able to breath at all. When that time came that meant he would...

BANG.

A door banging stopped his fit in time. The two puppies looked up to see Hojo coming followed by two ladies. The first one was wearing a baby blue sun dress and her hair long cyclony hair was tied in a high ponytail while the other was in shorts and shirt but her real beauty was hidden by the DD breast she burdened.

-This way ladies, the puppies are in that box of the floor. Hojo said as if he was trying to hide a smirk  
-This isn't a very healthy place to keep puppies... Aerith said, glancing at the dark humid room  
-I know, dear, but ShinRa isn't exactly a pet store.  
-Makes me think. Why are you selling puppies? Are they failed experiments of yours? Tifa said in a accusing way  
-No, do not worry! Females of the K-9 division got pregnant and gave birth to puppies. Saddly, the others dogs were jealous and they only managed to save two of them.  
-Poor hunnies!! the two girls squealed

Cloud and Zack glanced at each other, who were those chicks? Sure they were cute but they seemed... strange. Cloud shrieked in fear and hid behind a terrorised Zack as the girls made a ear-splitting screech when they saw them. Even Hojo got shaken by it, such a sound should not exist.

-Aww aren't you the cutest puppy husky in the world? Aerith squealed as she cradled Zack in her arms  
-Leave me, witch! I'm human!! Zack pleaded but the humans understood puppy's cries  
-He responds to ''Zack''.  
-And that retriever looks so cuddly! Tifa said taking Cloud in the same fashion  
-Zack, help me! I'm being crushed!!  
-His name is ''Cloud''.  
-Hang on Cloudy!!  
-Aww look, Aerith, they wanna go on the ground.

The struggling puppies were gently posed on the ground where they cuddled together, whimpering little encouraging words.

-So, are we settled, ladies? You're taking them? Hojo grinned  
-I'm totally taking Cloud with me! What about you, Aeris? Has Zack melted your heart?  
-Yes... My mom's gonna kill me but I just can't leave him there!  
-Good choice, ladies. 10 gils each please.

Zack growled, hir ears straightening unconsciously, at the price. He was worth a lot more then just 10 gils! He barked at Hojo who simply pushed him aside with his foot, not moving his open hand waiting for money. Once the gils were sent away in the scientist's pocket, Tifa and Aerith picked up the puppies and walked away.

In the train, Cloud and Zack kept starring at each other sadly. They knew they were going to be separated but not if they were going to meet ever again. Tifa was looking at the scenery trough the window and Aerith was reading a magazine. They could have run away easily but they had no where to go, if they jumped off the train at this speed, they'd break their necks and the train was only so long.

-oh, there's my stop. Well, good bye Aerith. Come, boy. Tifa said

She picked up Cloud to avoid him the pain of getting crushed by the other passenger. Cloud looked behind Tifa's shoulder and mouthed a ''Farewell'' to Zack who mouthed back the same.

THE END...?


End file.
